Putting Bad Dreams to Rest
by Darkglare
Summary: Sam gives it to Bill 'hard' after having enough of bad vampire dreams every night, and hearing that Bill drained Sookie, leaving her for dead.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Putting Bad Dreams to Rest**

Sam ran his hands over the broken mop handle. Hard. Yeah, it was hard. Just the way Bill Compton liked it every night since he agreed to allow his heart to get cut out. Simply a minor detail that wasn't mentioned in advance. The rest of his life dreaming about a male vampire. Why couldn't Bill find a female vampire, or a vampire that told good jokes? With Bill, everything was an innuendo. Sam would give it to him, this time, and yes, it would be hard.

Lafayette had called from Reston. He had been at work when Jason, Sookie's brother, got a phone call about her being at the hospital there. Lafayette drove him. Sam wasn't angry at that. Not at all. It was that Sookie was in intensive care, after getting drank dry by Bill. He didn't understand the rest about not having a matching blood type, but what Sam did know was Sookie had Bill's blood, and then thought the entire world revolved around him. Off to Dallas, off to Jackson, Bill this, Bill that. A plague had descended on Bon Temps, and it went by the name of Vampire Bill.

From the beginning, Sam hadn't liked him. The way he zeroed right in on Sookie. Like he could smell virginity, innocence, and gullibility. Sam may have tried to be the nice guy, but lately, he figured he was done with it. His parents, real and foster, and Tommy seemed to not realize a good thing and the opportunity to have a life without those deadbeats leeching off him.

Sam gripped the handle. Sookie deserved something better. Maybe not Sam, since she flipped out, acting all betrayed when he didn't share his secret with her sooner, but there had to be someone whose mind wasn't a cesspool. Sam knew he wasn't perfect. Hell, this wouldn't even be the first time he killed someone.

Seeing as how he couldn't take on a vampire while awake, normally, Sam stashed his weapons, gloves, in case Bud Dearborn ever decided to investigate a vampire murder, and scouted out the lair of the enemy. He might not have even gone back to the old Compton place after leaving Sookie for dead. Jessica said he'd been missing for days.

Compton was there now. Man, for vampires they sure could be damned loud.

Perfect. Sam's one doubt about his plan was now erased. Bill was throwing Jessica out. He was an equal opportunity asshole. Kill a girl, make her vampire, take off without leaving her with any money or bottles of synthetic blood, then come home and tell her to pack her shit.

Ah shit, now he'd have to give Jessica a raise because she needed money to afford someplace to do whatever they did during the day. Sam was sick of being the fucking, nice guy. It wasn't Jessica's fault either. God damn it.

Dawn couldn't come soon enough for Sam. He was focused and committed.

And for a vampire, Bill was one stupid ass. Besides Sookie blurting out where Bill rested, the door under the stairs was clearly visible from the windows beside the door. All Sam needed to do was sit there and watch to make sure that's where he went for the day.

Once it was light, Sam broke in to the old Compton place. There wasn't even a lock or deadbolt on the door beneath the stairs.

Sam's eyebrow raised. A small throw rug? Why would that disguise there was a useless space? Making it into a closet for cleaning supplies would be smarter.

Kicking the rug to the side, Sam clearly saw the trapdoor. Sookie said Bill slept under his house in the crawl space.

Shit. It was locked from the other side. Latch or bolt of some kind.

Wait. It swung up to open so the hinges were on this side. Phillips head.

Bill's tools were in the kitchen, including screwdrivers and a crowbar.

Sam muttered to himself as he got to work on the trap door. Vampires thought they were at the top of the fucking food chain? Arrogant bastards.

He got it open. It wasn't pretty, and would definitely appear to be a crime scene, but Sam had no intention of cleaning up the mess this was going to make.

Bill didn't even bother crawling someplace away from the door. He was lying dead right under it.

Sam gave it to him hard. Just the way Bill liked it.


End file.
